Renee's and Phil's week with the Cullen's
by Twilight225
Summary: Week with Cullen's. Renne POV. Renee and Phil are going to stay with the Cullen's for a week, to just get to know them. I'm sorry about misspellings, my English is terrible. If you like it, reviw it.
1. Day 1

_**If you like it, review it. My English is terrible, so Im sorry about misspeling. There is going to be atleast 7 chatpers. One for one day. And this is the first day.**_

_Renee POV_

I step out of the plane with Phil and saw, than Bella and Edward were already waiting me. Today, I was going to meet with the Cullens for the first time. I hugged Bella tightly.

"Bella, I missed you," I said and looked into her eyes.

"I missed you too, mom," Bella answered and smiled.

"Hello ," Edward greeted me politely.

"Hello Edward, and please, call me Renee," I answered and smiled.

Edward smiled, greeted Phil and took my suitcases. I saw, how Edward started to walk toward a huge jeep.

"Is that yours? I't must be very expensive," I said and stared the jeep.

"It's Emmett's actually. Rosalie needed to fix my car. She said its something about engine." he said as he but my suitcase into the car. We all sat into the car.

"So, Edward. Why don't you talk about yourself a little?" I said and look at him.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Just about your life, what to you like to do..."

"My biological parent passed away when I was 3 years old. I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle right after that. I like playing piano and compose my own songs."

"What about sport?"

"Well, I do play baseball with my family, and I like running. Im fastest in the family."

"Baseball? But there is only 5 of you." Phil said.

"Actually, 7."

"Seven? Your parents are playing too?" I asked confused.

"Yes, they are quite good players actually."

"Maybe we can play together sometime?" Phil asked and smiled. I knew, that he wanted to show, how good he is in baseball.

"Sure. We have all week," Edward said.

I and Phil were going to stay with Cullens all week. They refused to let us to sleep into the hotel.

After 50 minutes of riding Edward turned on front of a huge manison. I was sure, that it cost more than some people earn in 30 years.

"You live in here?" Phil asked and glared the house.

"Yes," Edward answered and took Phil's and mine suitcases.

"Edward opened the door and lead us inside. I saw two persons, who probalby were Edward's parents.

They walked toward us and greeted us. Edward and Bella went upstairs to took our suitcases into our room.

Esme and Carlisle lead us to the living room. Carlisle sat onto the armchair and Esme sat into his lap. I and Phil were sat on the coach. I decided that I should ask, that how many people they wanted to invite to the wedding.

"So, are you decided, that how many people are you and Edward going to invite to the wedding?"

"Only a 4 friend of a family."

"Only four?"

"Yes. They are our closest friends. They are more like a family to us, to be honest," Carlisle said.

"Would you talk about them a little?"

"Well, they live in Alaska. Theyr names are Eleazar, Carmen and Kate. Carmen and Eleazare are married and Tanya, Kate and Carmen are sisters.

We talked all night and I noticed that Edward an Bella didn't come back to downstairs. They were probalby sleeping already.

"Where are the others. Edward siblings?" I asked, because I notice, that I haven't saw any of them.

"They are in Paris, but they get back home tomorrow." Carlisle said. I decided that I better don't ask anything.

Suddenly Esme sat up and said: "I think, that we should show you two the rest of the house and your bedroom."

Carlisle also sat up and took Esme's hand. They started to show the house to us.

"Alice's and Jaspers room, and Emmett's and Rosalie's room," Carlisle said and pointed to the doors.

"They sleep in the same room. Isn't that illegal?" I asked.

"They are all adopted and they aren't related. So there's nothing wrong." Esme answered.

"Well, it's still a little weird." Phil said and looked into the Esme's face.

"They love each other, so I think there isn't anything weird."

Carlisle pointed to the next door and said: "This is my office."

Carlisle and Esme lead us into the office and I saw, that there was a lot of book. More than I have ever seen outside of the library.

"You can always borrow some books if you want." Carlisle said and smiled.

"Ok, I think that you two are pretty tired," Esme said and they lead us into our bedroom. It was, like a rest of the house, huge. It had a red walls, there was a huge wardrobe and TV.

Carlisle and Esme left and we started to unpack our things. After few hours Phil and I decided to borrow some books from Carlisle. I thought that Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella were already sleeping, so I tryed to be as quiet as possible. I reached to the door of Carlisle's office and opened it.

Next thing I saw wast something I haven't expected. Carlisle and Esme were on the sofa in the corner of office, kissing passinetly. Carlisle was shirtless, his shirt was next to the sofa, Esme's blouse was unbuttoned. Carlisle's hand were under the Esme's shirt hem and Esme's hand on Carlisle's bare chest. Esme laid a top of Carlisle. Suddenly Carlisle saw me and stopped kissing Esme. They both looked at me. Esme buttoned her shirt quickly and Carlisle but her shirt on.

"I'm sorry to interrup you two, " I said, smirking, "I just wanted to borrow some books."

"Oh, sure," Carlisle said and they both looked embarrased.

I took some book, and left them alone to the office. I walked to my bedroom and saw that Phil watched baseball on TV.

"Why are you smirking?" he asked and looked into my face.

"Nothing. Carlisle and Esme weren't sleeping as I though. They were in the office and were quite... busy," I said and laughed.

"Oh, next time you should probalby knock," Phil answered and laughed also.


	2. Day 2

**A lot of misspelling. If you like it, review it. And I try to update as soon as possible. Probalby on thursday, but then 2 or 3 chapters :)**

_Renee POV_

I woke up and watched a clock. I was 7 a.m. I decided to get up and put on my clothes. Phil was still sleeping and I decided that I let him sleep more.  
I walked downstairs and saw that Carlisle and Esme are also there. They were in living room and watched TV. Esme was in Carlisles lap and his chin was on top of Esme's head.

When they heard me they sat up.

"Renee. Your up early. I thought you were like Bella. She always get up about 11 o'clock," Carlisle said and put his arm around Esme's waist.

"Well, I usually sleep very long, but I slept on the plain so I wasn't very tired."

"Would you like something to eat. I can do something. We also just get up and I haven't make anything yet." Esme asked.

"That would be lovely."

Esme and Carlisle went to the kitchen and I followed them. I saw how Esme started to fry bacon and eggs. She also make some salad, where she put in only vegetables.  
When food was ready, she set them, with bowls, on the table. I took some bacon, eggs and salat. I started to eat, when I noticed that Carlisle and Esme only took a salat.

"Aren't you two took any bacon?" I asked.

"We are vegetarians. Well, actually, the whole family is," Carlisle answered and smiled.

About and hour later I heard two cars pulled in garage. Well, I think that in the garage, because I Esme and Carlisle didn't show us a garage yesterday. I didn't hear any footsteps, so I assumed that Edwards sibling were still in the garage, but then I saw them. They were, like Esme, Carlisle and Edward, very pale, beautiful and with golden eyes.  
I had met with Alice, when Bella was in hospital. And there I saw actually Carlisle too.

"Renee," Alice said and run toward me, " It's so good to see you again." She hugged me so tightly that i afraid that some of my bones might broke.

"Good to see you too, Alice," I answered and looked the others. They introduce them self.

"Im Rosalie," said a girl, who looked like a model. She was too beatiful. More beautiful than any person I knew.

"Emmett, good to see Bellas mom finnaly" said a boy who was very muscular. He smiled.

"My name is Jasper, ma'am," said a boy, who looked like he was in pain. He had a southern accent and he was very tensed, but he relaxed immedietly when Alice was next to him again.

They all went into their room to unpack their things.  
About hour later Phill came downstairs. He ate and then sat next to me onto the chouch. Again Carlisle sat onto the armchair, Esme in his lap.

"So, Carlisle. I heard, that you and your family likes baseball. And that you're playing youself sometimes. I was wondering, that maybe me and your familt can play sometimes?" Phil asked.

"Oh, sure. How about day after tomorrow. Today I think that children are quite tired after Paris. And tomorrow I'm in the hospital."

"Sure," Phil said.

I heard how Bella and Edward came downstairs. She wore a V-neck, blue shirt and a skirt. Bella never wore a skirt.

"Alice get me," she said and looked annoyed.

We watched TV when Esme asked: " Renee, would you like to go outside. So we can get some fresh air and you can see a garden?"

"Sure," I said happily. I immediately sat up and saw, how Esme kissed Carlisle softly. I remembered last night and giggle quietly.  
We went outside and I saw that garden was beautiful, and huge. There was a little ditch. And on both side of this there was a lot of flowers. Garden was wery groomed.

"Are you taking care of it yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, I really like working in the garden."

"Would you talk about your self a little?" I asked.

"I was born in Ohio. I like working in the garden and decorate the house. And I love spending time with my family."

"You and Carlisle?"

"We met, when I was 16 years old. And I love him. More than anythin in this world." She answered and looked toward a house.

We walked around the house and sat onto the porch.

"What to you think about Edward and Bella?" I asked.

"Im happy about them. They love each other very much and Im really happy that they found each other."

"But dont't you think that they are too young to get married?"

"No, Carlisle and I were about same age, when we get married. And we don't regrett it."

We went back inside the house. Carlisle and Phil were still in the living room. Esme sat again in Carlisle's lap and I sat next to Phil. Bella wan in the kitchen and make her self a sandwich. Suddenly I hear Bellas voice.

"Ouch." She almost screamed.

I ran into the kitchen and saw, that Carlisle was already there. How did he get there so fast? I saw, that Bella had a cut across her arm. There was a lot of blood. Bella was already a littel weaker because of losing blood and when Carlisle said that he will fix it into his office Bella sat up and almost faint. Losing blood make her weak and she hated the smell of blood.

I saw how Carlisle pick her up and carry her into his office. I followed them and Carlisle started to fix Bellas arm. He sutured the cut and Bella already seemed better. I guessed it's because there weren't any blood anymore.

Bella carefully sat up, hugged Carlisle and thanked him.  
Carlisle just smiled and hugged back. After Bella leaved I also thanked Carlisle.

"No ploblem," he answered and started to clean up his desk for blood.

I noticed that Carlisle treated Bella very gentely. Like he really cares about her.

"You and Bella are quite good friends?" I asked.

"She is like a daughter to me," Carlisle said and smiled.

"Do you think, that they make a right choice when they are getting married?"

"Yes. They love each other."

"What did you think about her, when you saw her for the first time?"

He chuckled.

"When I first saw her, then I thought that she is very lucky that she's alive. That was in the hospital, after the van almost crushed her."

"Oh.I still don't understand, how she survived this," i said.

"Edward knocked her out of the way."

"Edward..?"

"Yes"

"Bella have never told me about this," I said.

Carlisle just smiled and I left the room. I went to my bedroom and started to read a book I borrowed last night. I watched a clock. It was 6 p.m. Two hours later Phil also came to the bedroom.

"Is Bella alright?" He asked and looked worried.

"She's alright. Carlisle sutured the cut."

Rest of the day we were reading. About 10 p.m. we went to sleep.


	3. Day 3

_**Im sorry about misspelling. And Im really sorry that there's only one chapter, I hadn't time to write. And this chapter is really boring. In next chapter, there is some baseball.**_

_Renee POV_

I woke up. It was 11 a.m. Wait, 11 a.m.? I fastly get up and get dressed. Phil was already gone. Probalby he was waching a baseball game on the TV. I went downstairs and saw, that Phil, as I thought, watched a baseball. Esme drew something.

"Good morning," I said and sat next to Phil.

"Morning Renee," Esme said, smiled lightly and then started to draw again.

I watched baseball for a while but then I remembered, that I haven't saw Carlisle.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He's at works," Esme answered and put the drawing away.

"Oh. He really liked working, does he?"

"Yeah. He likes to help people."

"How long has he'd been a doctor?" I asked.

"About 8 years."

"And he always been worked in Forks?"

"No. We moved here a few years ago. From Alaska."

"From Alaska? What is it like? I always wanted to go there."

Esme smiled and answered :" There's very beatiful nature."

Esme took a drawing and started to draw again. I watched her about 10 minutes.

"What are you drawing?"

She smiled.

"I tried to draw Carlisle, but I can't draw very well."

"Well, Im sure, that you can draw better than I do," I said and she showed a drawing to me.  
It was a perfect copy of Carlisle. Every line was perfect and the drawing looked more like a picture.

"Wow. Esme this is beautiful. Where did you learned to draw like this?"

Esme just smiled and asked : "Are you hungry? I made some breakfast."

"Oh, thank you,"

We walked into the kitchen and I saw that Esme had make some eggs and bacon. I loved this kind of breakfast. I took some food and we sat down. Esme didn't eat anything.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I just ate, before you get up."

I ate quite slowly. The food was delicious. Esme just watched outside, like she was waiting something.

"Esme," I started, " I just wondered, may I ask something?"

"Sure."

"I just wondered, why did you your family moved back here?"

"Well, we didn't like LA and we missed Forks. And mostly, because we missed Bella," She said and I saw, that she looked a little bit sad.

" Because you missed Bella?"

"We missed her very much. She's like a daughter to me."

That surprised me. I knew, that they were very good friends, but I never guessed, that they were so close. I saw how Jasper and Alice came to the kitchen. She was wearing a short skirt and a long sleeved, black blouse.

"Mom, I just want to ask, can I and Jasper go to the cinema tonight? And I wanted to go shopping before that," Alice asked with a smile. Jaspers arms were around Alices waist.

"Sure," Esme answered and smiled at her, "When are you going to leave?"

"I thing right now, "

"Ok, oh, and by the way. We're going to play baseball tomorrow with Phil. Coming?"

"Sure. I think Jasper and I are going now. Bye mom," Alice said and she and Jasper turned around and leaved.

"Bye Alice, Bye Jasper." Esme said and smiled.

I finished the eating and I and Esme went to the living room again. Phil still watched baseball. I sat next to him and Esme sat onto the armchair. She took a book onto the table and started to read. About 30 minutes later she but away the book and just looked out of the window. It was quite beautiful day. It wasn't sunny, but at least it didn't rain.

"Want to go outside?" Esme asked. She probalby noticed, that I was quite bored.

"Sure, It's probalby rare day, with out rain," I said, smirking.

We get up and went outside. We walked toward the small ditch. Next to a ditch there was a bonch and we sat onto it. I decided to ask little more about Edward.

"Esme, I just wondered. Can you talk a little about Edward? I mean, he's getting married with my daughter and I don't know anything abou him."

"Well, he was born in Chicago. His fullname is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. When he was 4 years old, his parent died. And about 2 months later we adopt him. He loves to play piano and baseball."

"Is he going to play with us tomorrow. Or, well, with your family and Phil. Are you going to play baseball tomorrow?" I asked.

"I think I will. I love to play baseball. "

After that we were just talking about our favourite activites and about our life. I wathed a clock. It was already 5 p.m. We went inside and saw, that Phil was still wathing a baseball. How can he watch a baseball more than 5 hours. It's boring. I sat next to Phil againg and Esme sat onto the armchair.

"When Carlisle is coming home?" I asked.

"He should arrive every minute," Esme answered and I saw, that she looke more happy. She's problaby missed Carlisle already.

About 15 minutes later I heard a car pulling into the garage. Less than 2 minutes after that I saw Carlisle.

"Evening Renee, Phil," he greeted us and walked toward his wife. Esme stand up and Carlisle kissed her gentely.

"Hi Esme," I heard him saying," I missed you."

"I missed you too, Carlisle," Esme said and Carlisle sat onto the armchair. Esme in his lap.

"So, Carlisle. How was at work?" I asked.

"It was quite busy. There was a car crach and 6 people got injures."

"Oh. All survived?"

"Yes, luckily."

Esme asked: "Renee, want to play a chess?"

"Sure, where are we playing?"

"In Carlisle's study, maybe?"

We stand up and walked toward to Carlisles study. I saw, that Phil and Carlisle were following us. They wathed us, playing chess. Esme won the first and second game. I won the third game. When we finished, it was 10 p.m.  
Phil and I went to our bedroom and Carlisle and Esme stayed into the Carlisles study. I remembered the first night, when I walked in on Carlisle and Esme. I laughed quietly.

Phil heard me, laughing, and asked :" Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing, I just remembered when I walked in on Carlisle and Esme."

"Oh," was all Phil said and he laughed as well.


End file.
